Aizou
'Approval:' 6/30/13 5 feats Tobirama (v2.3) inactivated due to new character 'Appearance and Personality' Aziou is quiet in some situations and very loud in others. She thinks before she speaks, most of the time. She is serious when it is necessary. Aziou does not make friends easily and she frequently distrusts people. She can be very jovial and loud when someone seems trustworthy. She has long dark black hair. Her eyes are a ruby red when her sharingan isn't activated. Aziou wears a simple black shirt and skirt. She also wears a red scarf to match with some red pins in her hair that keeps the hair out of her eyes. 'Stats (Total: 48)' Strength: 5 Speed: 7 Intelligence: 10 Chakra Levels: 11 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 4 Chakra Points: 75 Banked: 'Equipment' *(3) Set of Kunai *(2) Set of Shuriken 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Lightning Release Genin 2: Sharingan Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 #'Sharingan: Copy Ninja' - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. CP depending on the technique #'Sharingan: Attack Prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. CP per round #'+5 stat points' #'Chidori' - This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. CP #'Lightning Release: Shockwave' - The user extends their palm and sends a shockwave of lightning through the air. 10CP Quest Points:2 *Quest points earned: 18 *Quest points spent: 16 *QP Cap Resets on Thursday. This week's QP Count:11 Ryo *Ryo earned: 6000 *Current Ryo: 5500 'History and Story' Aizou was born in Ame but her heritage comes from the leaf village. Her mother , an Uchiha, was disowned by her family and was forced out of the village. Being ostracised filled her mother with hatred and she vowed to seek revenge on her family for being so wicked. Her father did not like this hatred and tried to replace it with love, but her mother found it only got in her way. After Aizou was born her mother killed her father and claimed it was suicide. As Aizou grew up she never knew love she only knew hatred her mother filled her with it. Aziou ran away from home and now lives alone searching for a place that is truly a home. The day that she ran away from home she found a kitten hurt all alone in the ran, she felt its pain and kept it. She calls the little black cat Yoru. Its her closest friend but its incapable of doing anything useful besides being cute. 'Relationships' * * 'Completed Missions' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 1 Serpent's Tower of Tricks QP:4 Riddlemaster II QP:4 C-Rank: 1 Journey to the center of the Earth Village! QP:4 The burnt forest QP:3 D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Other: 1 Back in Ame: 1 QP Visiting Konoha: 1 QP Taking a break :1QP Category:Character Category:Amegakure